The Boy Is Mine
The Boy Is Mine è una canzone di Brandy e Monica ''presente nell'episodio ''Senza voce, il diciottesimo della prima stagione, in cui è cantata da Mercedes Jones e Santana Lopez quando entrambe cominciano a lottare per avere l'esclusiva su Puck. Santana diventa gelosa perchè Puck, per cercare di riconquistare la sua vecchia popolarità e potere di intimidazione dopo essersi rasato la cresta, sta prestando più attenzione a Mercedes che a lei. Il professor Schuester interrompe la canzone perché le due ragazze stavano iniziando una lotta. Questa canzone è stata cantata anche durante la tournée in giro per gli Stati Uniti e il Regno Unito del Glee Live! Tour. Testo della canzone Le frasi scritte in corsivo sono la versione italiana della prima parte della canzone. Mercedes: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute? Scusami, ti posso parlare solo per un minuto? Santana: Uh-huh. Sure. You know, you look kind of familiar. Ah-ha. Certo. Sai, mi sembra quasi di conoscerti Mercedes: Yeah, you do too. But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named... Heh, You know his name. Ah, sì? Sembra anche a me. Ti volevo chiedere... conosci un tipo che si chiama... mh, lo sai come si chiama Santana: Oh yeah, definitely. I know his name. Ci puoi scommettere che so come si chiama Mercedes: I just wanted to let you know he's mine. E ti conviene anche sapere che lui è mio Santana: mhmm, No, no, he's mine. Ah, no no lui è mio Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see. The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine. Mercedes: I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit, and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man. Are you insane? Santana: You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me, 'Cause you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me. Mercedes: You see I tried to hesitate. I didn't wanna say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make It through the day; ain't that a shame? Santana: Maybe you misunderstood, 'Cause I can't see how he could. Wanna take his time and that's so good. But all my love is all it took. Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. Had about enough (Santana: enough) It's not hard to see The boy is mine. (Santana: 'The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you ('Santana: sorry that you) Seem to be confused (Santana: confused) He belongs to me. The boy is mine Santana: Must you do the things you do You keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me, not you. And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true. Mercedes: I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside. Santana: You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take. From the truth, you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake. Mercedes: When will you get the picture, You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, And if you didn't know the boy is mine Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. Had about enough (Mercedes: enough) It's not hard to see (Mercedes: to see) The boy is mine (Mercedes: the boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Mercedes: sorry that you) Seem to be confused. (Mercedes: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Mercedes: he belong to me) The boy is mine (Mercedes: the boy is mine) Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. (Santana: Uh-uh) Had about enough (Santana: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Santana: he's mine x2) The boy is mine (Santana: he's mine x2) I'm sorry that you (Santana: I'm so sorry) Seem to be confused. (Santana: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Santana: he belongs to me) The boy is mine Santana: You can't destroy this love I found, You're silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel. Mercedes: What makes you think that he wants you, When I'm the one who brought him to This special place that's in my heart, Cause he was my love right from the start. Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. (Santana: 'give it up) Had about enough ('Mercedes: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Santana: It's not hard to see) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: the boy is mine oh) I'm sorry that you (Santana: I'm sorry that you) seem to be confused. (Mercedes: seem to be confused) he belongs to me. (Santana: he belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: no) You need to give it up (Mercedes:you need to give it up) Had about enough (Santana: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Mercedes: it's not hard to see) The boy is mine (Santana: 'the boy is mine) I'm sorry that you ('Mercedes: mine,oh) Seem to be confused. (Santana: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Mercedes: he belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Santana: the boy is mine) Santana: Not yours, Mercedes: But mine. Santana: Not yours, Mercedes: But mine. Santana: Not yours, Mercedes: But mine. Mercedes & Santana: I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine. Curiosità *Il primo duetto di Santana e Mercedes. Galleria di foto Theboyismine.jpg theboyismine.PNG theboyismine2.PNG theboyismine3.PNG theboyismine4.PNG theboyismine5.PNG|Mercedes e Santana in aula canto Theboyisminespalleaspalle.PNG Theboyisminee.PNG Theboyismineconfrotno.PNG Theboyisminebotte.PNG Theboyisminebigliettino.PNG Theboyismineangeredsantana.PNG Theboyismine15.PNG Theboyismine13.PNG Theboyismine12.PNG Theboyismine11.PNG Theboyismine10.PNG Theboyismine9.PNG Theboyismine8.PNG Theboyismine7.PNG Theboyismine6.PNG Mercedestheboyisminee.PNG the_boy_is_mine_wiki.png Theboyismine5_photoshop.PNG Theboyismine12-photoshop-santana.PNG Theboyisminebotte_photoshop.PNG Video Navigazione en:The Boy Is Mine es:The Boy Is Mine fr:The Boy Is Mine Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, Love Songs Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones